water
by reboctoria
Summary: Suatu hari, Natalia berkata bahwa dia ingin menjadi seperti air. [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya.  
 **Genre:** Romance, slight Humor.  
 **Character:** America, Belarus.  
 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Human Names.

.

* * *

.

Alfred dan Natalia duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai. Kedai yang sedikit sepi, terbukti dari banyaknya kursi dan meja yang kosong saat itu. Di depan meja mereka, terdapat dua cangkir kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul. Pemuda berkaca mata itu terus berceloteh tanpa henti, sementara sang perempuan seolah tak acuh dan matanya fokus menatapi pemandangan luar kedai. Mungkin baginya, pemandangan di luar lebih menyejukkan daripada harus mendengar ocehan pemuda Amerika ini. Dan memang, rintik-rintik air hujan yang jatuh menambah keindahan pemandangan. Kedai yang luarnya penuh dengan tanaman hijau ini memang tampak menyegarkan mata.

"Hei, hei, kau sudah dengar, 'kan? Suara yang mengerikan seperti terompet itu!" cerita Alfred sambil bergidik ngeri. Dia merinding membayangkan kembali suara-suara mengerikan yang dia dengar tempo hari dari televisi.

Natalia hanya melirik pemuda berkacamata itu dari ekor mata. "Rupanya, kau masih percaya berita seperti itu," ujarnya dingin dan menusuk. Matanya lalu kembali menatapi pemandangan luar. Sementara, Alfred melotot mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar ada, Natalia! Suara itu sangat—oh Tuhan, benar-benar mengerikan! Suara itu terus terngiang di kepalaku bahkan sampai aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman! Apa yang terjadi kalau akan ada kiamat?!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Natalia yang mendengarnya menoleh dan mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil dampak positifnya saja? Misalnya, mungkin saja itu peringatan bagi kita agar terus mengingat kematian dan terus berbuat kebaikan," jelas Natalia datar. Tangan kanannya beranjak mengambil cangkir kopi, lalu mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya. Dia menyesap kopi hangat itu.

Alfred sedikit tertegun mendengar penjelasannya, lalu mengusap dagunya yang tak berambut. "Mm… yah… benar juga, ya," gumamnya sambil manggut-manggut. Dia juga mulai mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya, lalu meneguknya pelan.

Mereka lalu terdiam.

Natalia meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu kembali menatap datar pemandangan di luar kedai. Rintik air hujan masih belum juga menghilang. Suasana kedai menjadi tambah ramai, karena banyak pengendara yang menyempatkan diri berteduh di sini sambil menyesap kopi.

Alfred menatap Natalia heran. Dari tadi Alfred penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Natalia?

Dia menengok keluar, mengikuti arah tatapan Natalia. Namun, yang dia temukan hanyalah kolam yang penuh riak karena terkena tetesan air hujan. Akhirnya, didorong rasa penasaran, Alfred bertanya padanya.

"Hei, dari tadi kaulihat apa?"

Natalia menoleh kearahnya. Jarinya terangkat, lalu menunjuk objek yang dia maksud dengan jari telunjuk. "Itu."

Alfred mengikuti arahan jari telunjuk itu, namun lagi-lagi dia hanya menemukan kolam penuh riak karena tetesan air hujan.

"Kolam itu?" tanyanya tak yakin. Natalia mendecik kesal, "Bukan, tapi batu itu!"

Alfred mengedarkan pandangan mencari batu besar. Dan, ternyata dia berhasil menemukannya. Batu besar yang terletak di pinggir kolam dan sedang diserbu oleh air hujan. Dia menatap batu itu sambil menaikkan dahi. Apa istimewanya batu itu?

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu dari batu itu dan air hujan yang menimpanya," ujar Natalia. Alfred menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah? Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya heran. Tak biasanya Natalia berkata aneh seperti ini.

Natalia kembali menatapi batu itu. "Aku … ingin menjadi seperti air."

" … "

Alfred terdiam sejenak kala mendengar ungkapan Natalia. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, dia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai pengunjung kedai menatap mereka berdua heran.

"Hahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali! Hahahaha!" Dia tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Natalia menaikkan sebelah alis, memandangi Alfred dengan pandangan bingung. Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia seolah tak mengerti, bahwa Natalia kini tengah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Dan akhirnya, Natalia bangkit menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat Alfred menghentikan tertawanya seketika. "Diamlah! Memangnya ada yang lucu dari ucapanku?!" teriaknya keras. Seluruh pengunjung yang ada di kedai menatap mereka dengan pandangan takut dan bingung. Pemuda itu langsung mematung di tempat, dan Natalia duduk kembali disertai dengusan.

"H-hei, aku tidak menertawakanmu kok, aku hanya menertawakanmu yang malah lebih memilih air," ujar Alfred buru-buru, takut kalau-kalau perempuan di depannya ini kembali marah.

"Sama saja!" dengus perempuan itu kesal. Tangannya terlipat di atas dada dan dia menyenderkan punggungnya kebelakang. Matanya kembali menatap keluar.

Alfred memandangi perempuan itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia hanya terdiam, takut kalau dia berbicara lagi hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Detik-detik berikutnya, canggung mulai melingkupi keduanya. Alfred yang bingung harus berkata apa, dan Natalia yang bosan menunggu pemuda itu berbicara. Dia hanya menatap pemandangan luar, dengan tangan terlipat di atas dada.

Sesekali, Alfred menatap wajah Natalia dengan bingung. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau harus berkata apa agar perempuan Belarusia itu memaafkannya. Walaupun sudah sering berada dalam posisi seperti ini, Alfred seringkali kebingungan merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk meminta maaf.

Usai berkutat dalam kecanggungan, akhirnya pemuda itu berani bersuara. Tangannya dia letakkan di atas meja, dan matanya menatap Natalia dengan penuh kelembutan, "Hei."

Natalia menoleh padanya dengan enggan, matanya menatap pemuda itu dengan bosan. "Apa?"

Alfred tersenyum canggung. "Apa aku masih bisa dimaafkan? Maksudku—kautahu, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Jadi, um ... aku minta maaf," ujar Alfred sedikit gugup. Natalia hanya terdiam sambil menatapi pemuda itu dengan tajam. Mencari kejujuran dan ketulusan dari balik kacamatanya yang tak berbingkai.

Pada akhirnya, Natalia menoleh kembali keluar—berusaha menyembunyikan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Permintaan maaf diterima," katanya. Alfred yang mendengarnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Pemuda itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya seolah mengucap janji sambil tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih! Aku janji, tidak akan pernah menertawakan atau mengejekmu lagi, wahai nona Natalia!" candanya sambil meringis. Natalia hanya memandangnya jijik.

Seolah mengabaikan tatapan jijik Natalia, Alfred kembali bertanya. "Oh! Aku boleh bertanya lagi? Apa yang kaumaksud dengan kau ingin menjadi air—maksudku, bukankah batu lebih keren?" tanyanya penasaran. Natalia menoleh menatapi batu tadi.

"Bukan tentang keren tidaknya. Memang bagimu, batu lebih kuat dari air. Tapi kalau kau telaah lebih dalam lagi, kau akan menemukan fakta bahwa airlah yang lebih kuat," jelas Natalia dengan datar.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Alfred masih belum mengerti.

"Meski terlihat lemah, tapi air memiliki kekuatan hebat. Tetes demi tetes air itu, sedikit demi sedikit akan mampu menghancurkan batu," ujar Natalia masih dengan intonasi yang sama. Walaupun begitu, tanpa dia sadari, dia menjelaskan hal itu sambil tersenyum tipis memandangi batu tadi.

Alfred mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, kenapa kau ingin menjadi seperti air?" tanya Alfred lagi. Seolah tak bosan, Natalia kembali menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena menurutku ... air bersifat menyejukkan. Dia menjadi kebutuhan utama setiap makhluk hidup di dunia. Kautahu? Sangat menyenangkan saat kau mengetahui bahwa hidupmu bisa berguna bagi orang lain," Natalia kembali tersenyum tipis, "dan air mengajariku, bahwa hidup di dunia ini sebaiknya lebih mengedepankan sifat lemah lembut seperti air. Kau akan mendapat masalah baru bila lebih mengedepankan kekerasan seperti batu."

Alfred tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban panjang lebar Natalia. Apalagi, perempuan itu sesekali menjelaskan sambil diiringi senyum. Bagi Alfred, tak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada melihat wajah milik perempuan yang selalu memasang wajah dingin itu tersenyum. Pemuda itu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan tertawa kecil menatap Natalia.

"Hee ... begitu, ya. Kau pintar sekali! Sudah kuduga, kekasihku ini sangat pintar!" ujar Alfred disertai tawa lebar sampai matanya menyipit. Sementara, Natalia menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Aku memang pintar. Tapi ... sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Alfred hampir saja terjungkal dari kursi kala mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Natalia. Pemuda itu menganga lebar, menatap perempuan di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tentu saja dia berteriak, "E-EH?!"

Dia bangkit dari kursi dan seluruh pengunjung kedai kembali menatap mereka dengan bingung. Dan tanpa Alfred duga, selanjutnya Natalia tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Usai tertawa, Natalia menampakkan senyumnya pada Alfred yang kebingungan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aku bercanda, bodoh," ujarnya lirih.

.

.

 ** _Tamat_**

.

* * *

.

 _A/_ _N: Heuheu :3 Tentang terompet itu, ini saya nyindir kakak saya yang waktu dia denger berita itu, langsung takut banget sampe gak bisa tidur. Wkwk :3 /buagh /digampar_

 _"Jadilah air, jangan jadi batu" saya ambil dari sebuah filosofi Jawa. Mungkin udah banyak yang pake, ya? ._. Gomen kalo OoC u,u_


End file.
